Demons
by dingchavez1984
Summary: Normal people always have evil in their soul, but can any one man really defeat the evil deep inside his soul when it is a intergral part of what makes him human. Shinji Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't got anything worthwhile anyways.**

A figure walked through the city and seemed to command a degree of respect that was rare for someone of his stature. He carried a small duffel bag and seemed to be eager to see someone, unfortunately for the boy he was denied by the phone company. "This is a state emergency please head to the nearest shelter." Tossing the phone aside, the boy looked out into the horizon, his very eyes could freeze the soul of any man, it seemed that the more deeply you beheld the boy the more evil he seemed. The sinister smile that was plastered across his face, the twinkle in his eye, the very image of a man who would sooner kill you then talk to you. Dressed in a short sleeve white shirt, and a pair of black slacks, it would seem to a passerby a normal looking boy going to high school.

Dropping his duffel on the ground, the bag sank over 3 feet into the ground, the boy didn't even flinch. The idea of something that heavy being carried by such a slim frame was unfathomable. Taking a deep breath, the boy waited patiently, taking a photo from his pocket he stared at the image of a beautiful woman who had an arrow pointing to her ample cleavage. The man's eye flashed for a minute and they seemed to turn red for just a moment, it seemed that even he was not immune to a beautiful woman.

Looking up from the photo, the man saw to his amazement a young girl standing and watching him. The girl was petite but very beautiful in her own way, with her slim figure and her arousing high school uniform, what drew him to her was her eyes, the red irises that seemed to stare into his soul. A enormous crash alert the boy to an external threat, turning around he beheld a monstrous figure of death and destruction, it was something that could make a normal man wet himself. The boy just stared calmly back and watched as it crushed a number of airplanes into dust, feeling no pity whatsoever about the men that died in the planes, the stranger turned back to find that the young girl had vanished. Momentarily disturbed the young man quickly recovered and returned to the immediate threat that loomed before him. It seemed the monster had thrown a plane in the boy's direction, acting quickly the boy ran away from the flaming piece of metal and man. Feeling the heat of the explosion breathing down his neck, the boy continued his headlong run toward the center of the city, only stopping when he discovered a blue Renault heading directly toward him. With the amount of time the vehicle had appeared, it was no wonder that the boy could not dodge the car, he rolled on top the car and dented it thoroughly.

"What the heck? Are you okay kid?"

"I'm fine." The woman driving the vehicle took a good look at the person that she had just crashed into, "Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Misato Katsuragi?"

"Yes, I am here to pick you up."

"Your late, but nevermind that now, let me get my bag and let's get out of here." Racing back toward his former location, Shinji picked up his duffel bag with ease and hurried back to the Renault. "Let's get out of here, I don't like how that thing keeps staring at us." Needing no extra goading, Misato put the pedal to the metal, and soon the car was racing through the streets of the city and swerving around the corners. While the woman was driving, Shinji looked over the woman who had come to pick him up, it seemed the picture did not do the woman justice, she was beautiful in a way that was actually painful for Shinji. "What was that back there?"

"Oh…..well that was the enemy, we call them angels."

"Angels?"

"Yeah, kind of stupid but I didn't name the things."

"Those things are angels? That is impossible, they look like demons to me."

"I understand your confusion, but it was just a label, nothing more nothing less." Taking a good look at the boy, Misato could see nothing out of the ordinary, but she felt a foreboding aura around the boy. "What are they doing? The planes are all leaving."

"What? Your right….what could they be doing? They wouldn't……oh my god….their going to drop one here?"

"Drop what?"

"An N-2 mine, get back!" Stopping the car, Misato launched herself at the boy and tried to cover him with her body, she promised that she would pick up the Third and she was going to do it. The sound of a large object dropping from the sky was followed by an explosion that rocked the city, the backlash was enough to make the sports car tumble like a piece of paper in the wind. Unfortunately the car was not meant to be rolled about, and it was soon clear that the vehicle would be in bad shape in the end.

When the explosion had ceased and the tremor had subsided, Shinji was not the least bit uncomfortable with his position. "Thank you for the view Katsuragi-san, though I didn't know you were so fast." Looking down on the boy, Misato quickly got off of him, "It's not like that, I was trying to protect you."

"I understand, can you get your hands off of my chest then? Though I don't mind the groping, as long as it can be reciprocated." Looking at her hands, Misato believed they had betrayed her, "It's not what you think, I mean, I don't know." The boy didn't seem to mind a bit, and caressed the woman gently and held her close. "It's alright, I don't mind, I understand." Feeling his arms around her, Misato loved the warmth and wanted to stay in his arms forever. 'What is happening to me? I don't even know this kid.'

"Your wondering about what is going on right?" Surprised by the level of recognition the boy showed, Misato was quick to nod her head, "Just relax Misato-chan, it'll be all better soon." Embracing the woman much more closely, Shinji soon had the woman writhing in pleasure, she could not understand how a boy like him could do these things to her. The car rocked back and forth, it looked like a typical sports car in a mature situation. The amount of rocking had the car flipped back over in no time, when they exited, Shinji was looking no worse for wear, but Misato looked completely frazzled. "What the heck was that last one?"

"Oh I'm glad you liked that one, I perfected that in school." Gawking at the boy, Misato could not get a word in edgewise, "I believe we should look at your car Misato-chan, it doesn't look as beautiful as you." Punching the dents back, Shinji soon had the car as close to drivable as possible considering the circumstances. "I would suggest that we gather a few of the batteries nearby, I don't want to have to walk to the place my father works."

Following behind the boy, Misato could only nod her head, soon the two were back on the road, though Misato didn't remember how she got back behind the wheel. Her phone ringing, Misato picked it up by habit, and acknowledged the tech who questioned the Captain about the third child. "I have him, I'll be right there, get a express train ready."

"A train? How far is this place?"

"Shinji? Oh….it's only a couple of minutes away, we'll be there soon."

"Good, I don't want to stay here longer then necessary."

"Shinji? I just wanted to ask, why did you do those things to me?"

"Hmm? Oh….I thought that would be obvious, I like you Misato-chan, isn't that how people show affection?"

"Ummm…..I don't think that it was a good idea."

"I see, I guess this won't be good either."

"Wha……" With their car riding in the train, it was easy for Shinji to tackle the captain and ravage her once more, the moans and cries of pleasure were both male and female, it was soon heard throughout the Geofront. Rocking once more, the car seemed to have hydraulics embedded inside of it, though no one had ever heard hydraulics make those kinds of sounds. Misato knew that what she was doing was idiotic and truly inappropriate considering the situation, but both Shinji and her would not stop themselves. Misato was truly amazed by the boy's endurance and stamina, he seemed to never tire and continued his ministrations, while she screamed for joy and pleasure, he continued to watch her closely and seemed almost obsessive with his actions.

By the time the train had stopped, the whole Geofront knew that someone was having a lot of fun and they were all jealous about it. "Were here? Too bad, I wanted to finish up, guess not. Ready Misato-chan?" To tell him the truth, Misato did not know if she could walk upright, her legs were like jelly. "Need a hand? We don't want to be late now do we?" Helping the captain, Shinji also picked up his duffel bag and headed to what he assumed was the center of the huge metropolis.

Walking around for a good 15 minutes would frustrate anyone, though Shinji knew that someone would come to pick them up. Though he couldn't be sure it was appropriate to be holding the captain like this, 'I wonder if they have cameras all over this place?' Walking toward a series of elevators, Shinji was not surprised when the nearest to him opened to reveal a person. Though he was surprised to see another beautiful woman in front of him, again his eyes flashed red, with a slight growl Shinji greeted the blond. "Who are you? And what have you done to the captain?"

"I was going to ask the same to you lady, who the heck are you? And how do we get to my father?"

"Father? Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Yep, and this here is Misato-chan, though I don't think she is in the mood to answer you."

"Misato? Are you alright? What did you do to her?"

"I think we should walk while we talk, is this the elevator to my father?"

"Yeah, but I want answers."

"I understand, but it would help to lie the captain down. After you Miss….?"

"My name is Akagi, Ritsuko Akagi, nice to meet you third child."

"A pleasure I'm sure, but let's get inside first." It seemed the boy was eager to get into the elevator, Ritsuko let it pass, though she was surprised he carried the captain so easily though he spoke like he was struggling. "Okay were inside, now what the heck happened?"

"Oh….that….well you see, hmm…..it's easier to show you then tell you. May I?"

"Okay, but don't try anything funny, I can call the security and they'll get here in minutes."

"I assure you that you will be calling, but not for security, though you'll see." Launching himself at the blond, Shinji soon had her straddled to the floor, "What are you doing?"

"I am fulfilling your desires."

"What? Get off of me!" Deciding that she was emitting too much noise, Shinji kissed her deeply, Ritsuko struggled mightily but soon felt weird. 'What is he doing to me?'

"It's alright, Ritsuko, take it easy, it's going to be fine." Going slowly, Shinji gently showed Ritsuko that he was glad to see her. Similar moans were heard in the elevator, though they were much more pronounced now, though it could be because they were closer to the people listening. Ritsuko could not describe how good Shinji made her feel, Shinji seemed to be obsessed with everything about her, and devoted himself to whatever he did. He watched her with passionate abandon, he seemed to want to capture her soul and be hers. His eyes flashed red whenever he was particularly excited, and that was very often, Ritsuko could not remember when she had been having such pleasure in her activities.

Unfortunately, or the other way around, Misato had awakened due to the loud moans and screams of Ritsuko, what she found was a bit disconcerting. Though with Shinji's body in full view, Misato soon joined in the fun, and Shinji welcomed her with open arms. The trio continued their fun and it was soon apparent that they would run out of time before they ever ran out of energy. The elevator was getting closer and closer to it's final destination, and Shinji couldn't care less.

When the elevator had finally stopped the room was cloaked in pitch darkness, though sounds that would be more appropriate elsewhere still continued. With the flick of a switch, the lights came on and a face could be seen. An enormous purple face, with beady eyes and the most disgusting face that ever graced the Earth. The face was attached to an enormous machine, a bio-machine to be more precise, it would have made any boy scream in fear and joy, but it seemed that Shinji had other things preoccupying his time.

A man watched in horror as he looked down toward his son, "Hello Father, how are you this afternoon?" Gendo could not believe his eyes, the doctor and captain were doting on the boy. His lover, the woman he used to quench his evil desires, was having relations with his son. Gendo was about kill all three of them, it was a scene out of a bad movie, his lover with his son. It was unfathomable, how could this happen?

How did Shinji take this? Well he just continued with his business and smiled all along, Misato and Ritsuko couldn't have been happier, the smiles on their faces was enough to see that.

**Author's notes: Hope you all liked this, reviews are always welcome, constructive criticism is always helpful. Well I got to go, so you all have a great day and leave a review if you get the chance, it helps the creative juices flow. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile anyways.**

It seemed that even the best things had to end eventually, and the trio's affection was interrupted by the sounds of the ceiling groaning and debris falling all around them. "Guess we have to cut this short, I assure you that we'll finish this sooner than later." Shinji stood and walked toward his father, with a snap of his fingers clothes suddenly materialized all around Shinji. "Hello father, I assume by the noise outside that this is not a social call, what do you want?"

"You will pilot this machine, and stop all activities with those two women."

"I'd say no to both of those requests, I don't think I like those two choices."

"Their not choices, if you don't pilot we will all die, would you like that?"

"Well, I understand the problem, though I don't care for your methods, I will pilot the machine, for a price."

"Fine, name your price."

"The full salary of my beautiful companion here, for each angel that I vanquish."

Gendo didn't like the way the boy was thinking, though he could always trick the money out of the boy later on. "Agreed, get on with it." Shinji returned the two women to a more comfortable location, and clothed them as well. "You two wait here, I won't be long, though a few instructions on how to pilot it would be nice."

"Shinji, you must let us head to the command center, we will instruct you from there."

"Fine, but you two be careful, I don't like how the bastard is looking at you."

"Maybe it's because you tore off all our clothes Shinji-kun?"

"Maybe, though I like the nude look better." Watching the two walk toward the elevator to the command center, Shinji understood why he enjoyed life. 'It's a great day today, I just know it.'

"If you are done with your idle chatter, maybe you could head into the machine and defeat the angel?"

"Fine, but don't push me old man! I can still get out of our little contract." Tossing his bag to a random tech, Shinji watched as the man collapsed under the weight of it, "Take care of that, it's important." Jumping into the cylinder, Shinji awaited further orders, "Just relax Shinji, we will be starting momentarily." A twirling sound indicated that the pod was placed into the machine, "There will be fluid poured into the machine, don't be alarmed it is just LCL, it's breathable."

"Gotcha." Shinji watched as the liquid reached past his head, he breathed in deeply and loved the smell, it was the smell of blood. 'Ahh reminds me of home, though it wasn't quite so viscous.' Feeling the machine being shifted onto the launching pad, Shinji watched as a countdown was displayed on his screen. "Launch in 10…..9…….8……" Shinji tuned out the rest and prepared for the backlash of the launch, he didn't have to wait long, feeling like a hammer was suddenly pushed onto his stomach, Shinji zoomed up the shaft.

The snap of the machine hitting it's apex caused all the contents in the pod to be slouched around, Shinji included, though Shinji was worrying about other things at the moment. The huge figure of the terrifying angel loomed ahead of the boy, he couldn't describe the disgust he felt at the being. 'What an ugly mug, no wonder we have to kick your butt, it hurts the world to see you on it.' Unfortunately for Shinji, the Evangelion was not released from it's docking clamps fast enough, and the angel got the drop on him.

With a few well placed punches, the angel had Shinji holding his stomach in pain, 'The machine feels pain, and I do too? What happens if the machine dies? I better not stick around to find out.' Jumping back, Shinji concentrated on creating a little distance from the angel, "Be careful Shinji, if you get hurt you will feel it."

"Thanks for the update Ritsuko, but I found that out first hand, any ideas on how to kill this thing?" Dodging the beast was a work of art in itself, Shinji moved with a grace that belied the Evangelion's strength. "You have a knife in your left shoulder plate, hit the button in front of you to activate it."

"Gotcha, this knife? You have got to be kidding me, it's as small as the thing's head, there is no way I can kill it with this puny thing." Tossing the knife at the angel, Shinji decided on a frontal assault, 'If you need to get things done you got to do it yourself, here's one for the home team pal!' Delivering a massive punch onto the beast, Shinji was surprised when it did not connect, instead he was thrown back by a orange hexagonal field of energy. "What the heck is that?"

"That is the angel's terror field, it can stop any type of attack, you must create a field of your own to counteract it."

"Any suggestions how?"

"Imagine a shield around your body, and push it into being."

"Right….so wing it I guess?"

"Yeah, something like that." Shinji understood why he should have stayed home today, 'Great, no way to get through the field, and he can pound me all he wants. I need something to break that thing.' Unfortunately for Shinji, the angel didn't like to be kept waiting and it showed it's displeasure by firing a cross beam at him. The effect severely burned the boy, 'Damn that beast, he's got the advantage in all aspects of battle. What the heck am I going to do?' Deciding that the city held no advantage for him, Shinji headed into the countryside, 'Come on you idiot, follow me…..that's it…..alright….let's see if he can block two things at once.' Tossing a bunch of trees at the beast, Shinji then launched his primary attack behind the decoy, it worked partly, he got to the beast, but was still stopped by the beast's AT field.

Showing his affection, the angel unleashed another round of cross-beams at Shinji and Shinji was not the least bit happy about it. He was soon drifting in and out of consciousness due to the amount of pain circulating around his body. 'Damn it all to hell, am I going to die at the hands of a freak?'

'Who are you?' A voice not his own called to Shinji, 'Who's this?'

'I am asking the questions, who are you?'

'I am Shinji Ikari, I am the pilot of this machine.'

'Shinji Ikari? Impossible! You are nothing like him, what have you done to him!'

'I see you are not a dumb machine after all, you understand the changes the boy has had, though it can be safely assumed that you don't know the full seriousness of the situation.'

'What have you done?'

'It won't matter in about a minute, that angel will take us all away from here.'

'What angel? Oh that….I'll take care of him….but you will give me answers!'

Emitting a roar that would shake the heavens, Evangelion 01 attacked the angel with new fervor and enthusiasm. The beast was soon thrown back and tried to create distance with his beams of light, unfortunately for the monster, the beams were deflected and once again the onslaught began. Suffice it to say that the carnage made war look like a playground, the angel was everywhere you wanted to be.

'Finished, now tell me who you are!'

'I told you already.'

'No! You are not Shinji, now who are you?'

'I am a friend of his, nothing more, nothing less, that will have to do for now.'

'What right do you have to make the rules? I control this whole environment, you cannot escape.'

'True, but you would not want to hurt this boy, now would you?' Silence was enough for the demon, he laughed internally at his small victory. "Shinji are you alright?"

"I'm fine, send an evac team, I think I'm stuck out here." Soon a number of vehicles converged on the machine and the pilot was soon transported back to the command center where he could be treated for any injuries.

"Shinji, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, no real damage done, though I have to say that the thing worked perfectly, the angel was mincemeat."

"Yeah about that, why did you turn it into mush?"

"Made sure it was dead once and for all."

Still a little wary of the boy, Misato could not help being drawn to his tender smile and sparkling eyes. "So how is the old geezer?"

"The commander?"

"Yeah him, is he pissing in his pants?"

"No, he was the one who ordered to pick up unit one, though he was a bit surprised at the excess."

"I told you, it was necessary for the plan. I didn't want to take any chances, plus that thing deserved it, it tried to blast me off the face of the Earth."

When the duo arrived at the command center, Shinji was quickly carted off to the medical ward, where Ritsuko was waiting anxiously. "You're alright, that's wonderful news, I was worried Shinji."

"Nothing to worry about, just a few burns and bruises, nothing too major." Lying down onto the cot, Shinji allowed Ritsuko to do a full body check, "You seem to be alright, though I can't help but detect a faint energy signature between your stomach and your heart."

"It's probably computer error, I had it happen all the time back at home."

"The Magi doesn't make errors, no it must be something else."

"Gas? I did have a lot of pizza before the trip." Ritsuko knew that she wouldn't be receiving an answer anything soon, "Fine, be that way, we'll figure it out eventually, for now I'm glad to see you alright." Holding him closely, Ritsuko experienced a euphoria that only a drug could bring, but it only happened when she came into contact with Shinji.

"Oi can I get in on this?" It seemed Misato didn't wait outside as directed, the room was soon cleared of all debris and the trio finished off where they had left off back at the elevator. Though it could be said, that the volume was definitely better within the walls of the hospital.

After their brief tryst, the trio headed for the command center, they were looking for the residency office. It seemed that the commander didn't afford a lodging facility for Shinji, so he would have to live at an old abandoned warehouse down in the seedy part of town. "Well just like the bastard, knew he would try to screw me over eventually."

"This can't be right, you can't stay in such a worm hole. I'll put you up for the night, we'll figure it out later."

"That's awful kind of you Misato, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, it will be fun, isn't that right Ritsuko? Just like old times, you are of course invited to join us."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, though I think I should be the one driving."

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing if you were already a dead person, but for the living it is hard to take."

Heading to the elevator that would take the trio to the garage, Shinji loved the way the two women interacted, they shared a deep friendship between them. With the customary ding of the elevator, Shinji hopped on, and found to his dismay a ugly mug looking right back at him. Suffice it to say, that the commander was not looking like he did in years past, plus he wasn't that much of a looker to begin with.

"Father, I assume all the payments are in order."

"No such thing, you will pilot on a menial salary."

"I don't think so, you promised a captain's salary, and I will see to it you deliver."

"And what if I don't Third Child?"

"Well then you will be in a world of hurt, I guarantee you of that."

"I am not impressed with your bravado, see me when you come up with a more threatening appearance." Walking away, the commander didn't look back, if he did he would see the eyes that would he would soon come to hate. "I assure you father, revenge is my favorite hobby."

**Author's notes: How did you like this latest installment? I wonder how the trio will warm up the house when they get home, and how does PenPen feel about our newest resident. All that and more next time, don't forget to review, they help me get the juices flowing, maybe a few days quicker then normal. Got to go, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile anyways.**

Suffice it to say, Ritsuko could drive much better than Misato, unfortunately for Shinji, she couldn't drive that well when Misato was having fun in the back seat with him. "Cut that out, it isn't fair that you get to do that when I have to drive."

"Hey you wanted to drive, I am just enjoying the benefits of being a passenger. Isn't that right Shinji-kun?" Shinji was definitely enjoying the finer things in life, though he would have liked to be able to survive a car ride without hitting the medium.

When the trio had finally arrived at Misato's place, Shinji was kissing the ground eagerly, "I have never been happier to be outside of a car before."

"Oh calm down Shinji, it wasn't that bad, I mean I did miss the medium."

"By a few inches!"

"Still I missed it didn't I?" Ritsuko wouldn't be deterred it seemed, Shinji let it go and headed up the apartment complex. While walking ahead, Shinji didn't hear the conversation between the two women, "You know I like to stay in the back more often now."

"I know what you mean Misato, the view isn't bad from here is it?"

"Though I like to be in the front as well, more control you know?"

"I understand that completely, we should hurry, if we loiter too long he might get worried." The two traipsed after the intrepid young man, and soon found him wandering the halls in search of Misato's apartment. "I didn't tell you my apartment number did I"

"No you didn't, but I was sure I would find it eventually."

"And what gave you that idea, there must be over a hundred apartments on this wing alone."

"Because, there is no activity from any of the other apartments at all, this whole wing is empty, isn't it Misato-chan?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"I don't feel anything when I step onto this balcony, not even the slightest hint of motion or life. It is truly sad how fear can turn even the most luxurious apartments into the black pits of the netherworld."

"Well that's one way to put it, though I just like to think that the peace and quiet do me good."

"Enough with the chit chat, aren't you going to invite us in for a drink Misato?"

"Of course, how rude of me, let's go, I wouldn't want to miss the best part."

"And what is that Misato-chan?"

"The after party, I thought that was obvious."

"Oh I got it from the beginning Misato, though our young friend may be a little more naïve then he lets on. Come on Shinji-kun, you don't want to keep us waiting do you?" The two forced the young man into the apartment and started making the drinks, or tried to, with the amount of garbage standing in their way, it was any wonder that the two didn't get far. "Well welcome home, sorry about the mess, I meant to clean it up eventually."

"Mess? A small room filled with papers is a mess, this is a catastrophe waiting to happen, are you sure there aren't biological hazards trapped in that corner?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure."

"I think I see a pair of rats bowing to a shrine of some sort, is that normal Misato-chan?"

"Oh it's their nightly ritual, their praying to their deity, hoping that I will never clean up the house."

"I guess their prayers have been answered, this is a literal pigsty. How do you live in such filth?"

"Well, I mean I don't usually come home unless I need to change or to sleep, so it isn't that bad." Shinji couldn't believe the level of filth that had piled onto the house, it was a literal cesspool of filth, "I must refuse the invitation Misato, at least until this place has been made livable once more."

"I concur with Shinji, Misato this is bad even for you, how the heck did that rat get a beer?'

"Oh he takes one every day, it's easier than trying to fight him for it, plus it's a good way to keep the others away." Escorting both ladies out of the apartment, Shinji broke into the one next door and set up shop there. Though it was a crime to break into the apartment, Shinji didn't think he would be arrested, since most of the police had fled with the civilians when the angels started coming. "So what happened? What caused the angels to get so pissed off at us?"

"Well, it all started with Second Impact, the whole theme of hurting nature or something."

"As you can tell Shinji-kun, no one really knows what happened during Second Impact, not even us."

"Oh my god, I forgot about Pen Pen, he's not on good terms with the pack, he might get eaten by those things."

"Pen Pen? Your dog or something?"

"Something like that, we have got to save him, he's powerless against those animals."

Sprinting back into the cesspool, the trio tried to the locate the elusive pet, what they found was a warm water penguin playing Texas hold'em with a couple of rats. "You started a game and you didn't tell me about it?" It seemed Misato didn't understand the ridiculousness of the whole thing, "Would you care to tell me why a penguin is playing poker with a couple of rats?"

"Because he's a lying no good rat that's why, he didn't wait for me, hey deal me in." Shinji didn't really know if he understood the whole mindset of his beautiful companion, "Does she do this often?"

"No idea, haven't seen her for ages, I guess the beer finally got to her."

"Beer?"

"Yeah, check the fridge, I bet there's one devoted solely to beer." Hightailing it to the kitchen, Shinji not only found the beer fridge but he also found to his amazement, a tentacle lying next to a beer can, that wasn't so freaky, it was the monster attached to the tentacle that scared Shinji to death. Running out the door like a bat out of hell, Shinji knew he didn't want to live there anymore. "What's wrong Shinji what did you see? The Beer?"

"Tentacles."

"Oh that was just the squid, he's fine as long as you give him a six pack every day."

"You know about the seafood?"

"Yeah, he's a part of the décor, you know a novelty that cannot be matched."

"Yeah, I think we really have to move to the next wing, it's a nuclear disaster in there."

The trio exited the apartment and headed back next door, but not before Misato won a piece of cheese off the rats. "I knew he didn't have anything better then my kings, so what's up? What are we doing for dinner?"

"Can you cook Misato-chan?"

"Cook, well I can make instant ramen, does that count?'

"No, you haven't changed a bit since college Misato."

"Oh and you learned to cook? I remember you set the dorm on fire boiling water, isn't that right Ritsuko?"

"That was in college, and it wasn't boiling water, I was making tea."

"Right, and the dorm suddenly caught on fire?"

"Fine, but I learned from my mistakes, unlike you. I can make hamburgers."

"Hamburgers? Sounds good, what do you need to make it?"

"Some ground beef, chives, bread crumbs……and eggs."

"Wow long list, but we should be able to find them all at the supermarket, and where is that Misato-chan?"

"Just down the street Shinji-kun, though their prices have gone up recently."

"Well we need something to eat, and I am not really up to ramen tonight, so let's just pay them and get it over with." The trio headed onto the road again and soon arrived at the grocery store, while shopping around the young man soon caught up with another pair of ladies. It seemed that they were thinking of leaving the city, the safety of their children was in question, and the Eva's didn't seem to cover it. Shinji could understand their position but still was a bit discouraged to find out about the lack of loyalty to the city. "Got everything Shinji?"

"Yeah, hey Misato, how many people have evacuated the city?"

"Oh I don't know, about 85 of them I would assume, the rest are the crew of the Eva's and their family. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know what I was fighting for." With their task completed the trio headed back to the apartment, Shinji and Ritsuko got to work on the burgers and soon dinner was served.

"Wow this looks fantastic, didn't know you had it in you Rits."

"Knew you would approve, now let's dig in before it gets cold." The trio dug in with enthusiasm and the meal was soon a memory. "Shinji when you asked me about what you were fighting for, it wasn't for them."

"Hmm? Then who is it for Misato?"

"It's for us, you fought to protect us, and to enjoy this." Misato wasted no time in her attempt to make Shinji forget all about the two women in the grocery store. Ritsuko was a bit slow on the uptake but soon got involved with vigor. Shinji was in euphoria and the women couldn't be happier, full in both body and soul, Shinji really knew how to push the right buttons. Ritsuko knew that Misato was flexible, but the things that Shinji was doing was beyond her wildest dreams. The way he could make the most mundane of things into something sensual and vibrant to the jaded doctor. All those years of abuse at the hands of the tyrant had really opened Ritsuko's eyes to the horrors that lust could cause. But with Shinji it was different, he didn't want anything from her, he always made sure to increase her joy first, always looking out for her. All that love made Ritsuko feel whole again, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Misato was feeling similar emotions, all her life the men in her world were only after one thing, now it was different, it really seemed that Shinji actually cared about her. The beauty that she held wasn't always a virtue for Misato, many times she could see the men leer and drool in the background, it disgusted her. That's why she made it her goal to surpass them all, and she did, but with that passion she also lost her trust in the other gender. Shinji didn't take anything from her, he asked whenever he did anything and all the things he did made her feel wonderful. The feeling was something that could not be put into words, it was something special to Misato, something that didn't come along very often.

Shinji was just enjoying being with two of the most beautiful women on the planet, 'It feels good doesn't it? We could have this forever kid, don't you want it?'

'You made them do this?'

'I didn't make them do anything kid, I just suggested it and they went with it.'

'You manipulated their minds?'

'I wouldn't do such a thing, I am just projecting a feeling of calm in their bodies, you want them to be happy right?'

'Of course, but not at the expense of their free will.'

'You don't have to worry about that kid, I got it covered, they are definitely doing this on their own free will, I couldn't ever hope to copy their enthusiasm.' And both Ritsuko and Misato were definitely enthusiastic about what they were doing and Shinji was not the least bit uncomfortable with it.

'So what is this then?'

'This is life, death, and everything in between. We are here for one purpose and one purpose only, to survive and to have lots of fun kid.'

'I don't know.'

'Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything, now stop thinking about it and enjoy!'

**Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to get more very soon, anyways hope you liked the new chapter and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile anyways.**

Waking up in the morning was getting to be Shinji's favorite time of day, it wasn't because he was a morning person, it was because of the way he was being waked up in the morning. Suffice it to say, that many men would kill for an opportunity like Shinji's. With the unseemly activities out of the way, Shinji and the girls enjoyed a luxurious bath which lasted a lot longer than necessary. Though you couldn't blame Shinji he wanted to get extra clean and the girls weren't helping a lot with that.

"I can clean myself Misato!"

"I know but it's more fun this way, plus don't you like it?" With all the things going on inside the bathroom, it was any wonder if the inhabitants ever came out. But eventually the hunger pangs became too much and the trio headed toward the kitchen, though Shinji would have liked it better if the girls would dress more appropriately. Having a shirt and pants is fine, but the girls didn't seem to mind their birthday suits, although it was lucky for them that the apartment was window free.

"What do you all want to do today? I mean other than the obvious things."

"Well Misato and I have to go to work today, preparing for the next angel attack whenever that will be, but you have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well school of course, I thought I told you?"

"I don't think you could get a word edgewise, I mean with the way you were screaming last night and this morning."

"Stop that Ritsuko, you weren't quiet either. I remember a certain blonde very vocal about her needs and where Shinji could put a certain piece of equipment."

"Wait….wait….I have to go to school? I pilot a 100 story robot and I have to go to school?"

"Well yes, I mean it's what teenagers do, we can't change that, it's an order from the government."

Taking it all in stride, it was a testament to Shinji's fortitude that he didn't scream right then and there. Thus while his two lovers went off for the day, Shinji had the arduous task of finding his way to a school he didn't want to go to. 'At least Rei will be there.'

'She'll be there alright, but how long she stays in her clothes is another story.'

'What are you prattling on about?'

'Nothing, I'm just saying that she could work me over anytime.'

'You have a sick mind, you know that right?'

'Of course, it's yours after all.' Upon arriving to school, it could be said that Shinji was a little early, 'The gates not even open yet! What time is it?'

'About 7 a.m. but we got out early on account of all the activities.'

'I thought we had come out much later than that.'

'Nah, it was just your imagination, though I wouldn't mind going a few more rounds with those two again.'

Shaking off the comments, Shinji climbed the fence and hopped off onto the school grounds. 'At least I can get a general layout of the school, useful if we ever have to make a quick getaway.'

'Why would we want to do that?'

'Well I mean if we have to, don't question me, I'm the one in charge here.'

'Right…..anyways, let's check out the classroom.'

'Misato said that the room was the only one on the second floor not locked, not very good directions.'

'Well we don't really love her for her geography sense, now do we?'

'Amen to that, though it would be helpful from time to time.' Sensing a aura not too far ahead, Shinji headed in that direction, what he found was a girl in a school uniform getting ready for school, or at least he thought she was. With the amount of things she was doing, it was any wonder that Shinji could even keep up; washing the windows, scrubbing the floors, every little thing to get the room ready.

Hearing a distinctive creak, the girl looked up and into the eyes of a very scared Shinji Ikari. "Who are you? And what are you doing here so early in the morning? I warn you that I have a foghorn and I am not afraid to use it."

"Wait….it's not what you think…..I'm the new transfer student, the names Ikari, Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you Miss…..?"

"Hokari, Hikari Hokari, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I could ask the same of you Miss Horaki, why do you scrub the floors and wash the windows and everything else you are doing?"

"It's my job, I am the class representative."

"But isn't there only one class? What is there to represent?"

"I do my job, and it's none of you business, now please explain your presence here."

"Well I came to school from home, thought I would get an early start, didn't want to get lost and be late for the first class of the day."

"Logical, but still 1 hour early?"

"Let's just say I walk fast, but since I'm here, I might as well help you finish your duties."

"You don't have to, I can do them myself."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind, plus I can't let a pretty woman like you get her hands dirty." Blushing profusely, Hikari had never been called pretty before, well at least not by anyone of the opposite sex, though her father had told her many times, he didn't count though. Working with gusto, Shinji soon had the room spotless, "That was much easier than I thought."

"You cleaned the entire room in under 10 minutes?"

"Well it's not a very big room now is it?"

"It usually takes me a whole hour to do it."

"Well now that I'm here, it won't be a problem anymore. So what's next Class Rep?"

"Well that was it, I mean I told you it takes me an hour, and that is right about when the others arrive."

"Oh, so you mean we have some time to goof off?"

"Well to put it plainly, yes, though I don't goof off."

"Right…..so tell me about yourself Miss Horaki."

"What?"

"Well what else do you do? I mean being class representative can't be all you do, is it?"

"Of course not! I have a family at home, they rely on me to cook and run the household."

"Two jobs for such a young woman, truly you are hard working."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not, perish the thought."

"I know you are mocking me, I know people do it to me everyday, don't think I'm stupid because you said a few nice words." Shinji understood that he had ticked the girl off, 'What you doing kid? Making her so angry? What she ever do to you?'

'I don't know why I did that, I was just talking.'

'Your mouth did more damage then you could ever do with your fists, now apologize you dope.'

"I'm sorry Miss Horaki, I didn't mean anything by that, it was said in a moment of stupidity, please forgive me."

Surprised by the sudden sincerity in his voice, Hikari looked down into the person who had been mocking just a few minutes ago. "Get up, I don't need you to kneel to me, I just wanted you to take back your jokes."

"I understand, some of them were out of context."

"Apology accepted, I knew you were mocking me from the time you called me pretty."

"Now that was not a joke, I happen to find you very attractive Miss Hikari, ah there's the bell, let the torture begin, I mean the learning begin."

Taken by surprise by the sudden change in volume, Hikari didn't think she heard the new student right. 'He thinks I'm attractive? No, he's just mocking me again, I know what I am, and pretty is not one of them.'

The students continued to file in and Shinji couldn't help but be amazed by all the beautiful women that trailed in. 'I could get used to this school, not only is Rei a beautiful angel, so are the rest of the class.'

'Speak of the devil herself, doesn't she look the picture of happiness?' Nothing could be farther from the truth, if people could die by a glance, Rei would have been a mass murderer by 10 a.m. 'Well aren't you going to go reintroduce yourself? I know that's the only reason you came to school.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't kid a kidder, I know you, heck I am you, she is the reason you came to school in the first place, that plus the new Class Rep, she is feisty I like her too.'

Rei spotted the young Ikari and walked toward him, "How are you this morning Rei?"

"I am fine, what are you doing here?" The class let out an audible gasp, no one had ever heard Rei say more then three words to someone. "Well I'm here to study of course, isn't that right Miss Horaki?" Not only did the new kid get the Ice Queen to speak, now he was pushing around the Class Rep? Who was this guy?

"Take your seats please."

"Guess not, I saved you a spot right here Rei, why don't you sit down right here?" Shinji escorted her to a seat right next to his, 'I knew that you liked her, why don't you just admit it sometimes?'

'Because I don't like losing.'

'I'm you! You can't lose to yourself.'

'It's the principle, whatever, let's just get over it.' Without further ado, the teacher came in and the Class rep did the familiar stand, bow, sit routine and it was back to business for the class. Listening to a hundred year old man drone about 2nd Impact was not something they loved to do. Thus they started up their favorite hobby, talking on the chat rooms.

CuriousGeorge: What do you think is up with the new kid?

BigRed: No idea, but if he's not careful he'll be standing outside carrying buckets.

ClassRep: This is a school line, there will be no talk about information unless school related.

BigRed and CuriousGeorge left the chat room.

SI: Why the long face Class rep?

ClassRep: Get off the line Ikari.

SI: No need to be hostile, I mean I just came to chat.

ClassRep: I don't care, I'm leaving.

ClassRep left the chat room.

SI: Pushy, but I like feisty women.

Pinkbaby: Are you a pilot?

Shinji was a little unprepared for that question, 'What should I do?'

'Heck if I know, though I guess the stuff is top secret so better say no.'

SI: No.

Pinkbaby left the chat room.

"He's the guy alright, there is no possible way that he wasn't the one who did that to your sister."

"Your insane, how can a kid be a pilot? Your just jealous he took your queen away."

"I am not, and she's not my queen, I mean…..you know what I mean!"

"Will the two of you please be quiet, the teacher is talking!" Scolded by the Class Rep was not something people loved to do. The two had to be kicked outside for the ruckus, "I told you to lay off, but did you? Now look where we are, thanks a lot Kensuke."

"I didn't mean to, but that kid is suspicious."

"You and your imagination, now I'll be late to see my sister."

"I'm sorry, what else do you want from me?"

While the duo were outside in the halls, inside the classroom the room was abuzz with another sort of excitement. It seemed the girls were quite smitten with Shinij, and Shinji was never one to shy away from affection. Rei was observing the events going on around her, 'What makes the females crowd around Ikari-san? And why does my body feel warm whenever I am near him?'

"Rei you okay?"

Dazed for a minute, Rei soon had her senses back in line, "I am fine Ikari-san."

"No need to call me Ikari-san, just Shinji will do."

"Yes, Shinji-san."

"Ah nevermind, what are you doing after school today Rei?"

"Tests."

Before Shinji could get another word in, a loud and obnoxious alarm came blaring over the speakers. "All civilians please evacuate to the nearest shelter, please conduct yourselves in an orderly manner." Suffice it to say, the class ran out the door as fast as they could.

"It is time, I will meet you there."

With Rei off to the races, Shinji hurried to catch up, "What are you doing? You heard the announcement, get to a shelter."

"I have to go with her Horaki-san."

"Why? She is a pilot and allowed to go, but you are a civilian."

"No I am not."

"What are you talking about? You wrote no when the class asked you."

"I see someone checks the message boards, anyways that was just a cover, I need to get to HQ before the Angels attack."

"I'm coming with you, can't let you get lost."

"I'll be fine, you hurry to a shelter."

"I don't think so, with your sense of humor, I can't tell if you are telling the truth." Heading out of the school, the two narrowly missed being run over by a blue Renault, "Shinji hurry up and get in, we have to be at HQ before the angel arrives."

"Got it, see you later Horaki-san."

"Wait who is this woman? And why does she want you to go to HQ?"

"I am his superior officer, and you are?"

"I am Class Representative for the school."

"Okay, alright enough with the small talk, get in Shinji."

"I'm coming too."

"What? And why should you?"

"I have to make sure he is not being kidnapped or worse."

"Right…..alright no time to waste lets just go." The trio soon were speeding toward the Geofront, and Hikari regretted her decision to come along all the way to HQ.

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait, but school has kind of gotten me backed up, but no worries I will still continue the story. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and please leave a review, it's very helpful for me. Thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile anyways.**

Misato was flooring it and soon the trio was back at HQ, though Hikari thought she lost her lunch about 3 miles back. "Did we have to go that fast? I mean there were trees jumping out of our way."

"It was necessary to save the world, now keep your shirt on, let's go Shinji it's time to face the next angel."

"So you really mean to tell me that he is a pilot, I mean the pilot of the monstrous machine?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?"

"I told the class that I wasn't a pilot, hoping that it would be less stressful for me Misato."

"Totally understandable, anyways let's get going, and you Miss Horaki will go to the nearest shelter."

"I don't even know where a shelter is from here."

"Not my problem, no one told you to come."

"Misato, don't be like that, let's just go inside, we'll figure something out when we are done with the Fourth Angel."

The trio headed inside and Hikari was amazed by the size of the facility, "Surprised? Well it is the well being of the world, it must be gigantic to stop those monsters."

"I guess, but Shinji why are you piloting?"

"Let's just say I owe some debts, or you could say I can't let a woman cry."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing, let's just go." When they had arrived at the facility, all the procedures had been finished, "Captain Katsuragi reporting, Shinji Ikari present and accounted for."

"Good works Captain, now Third Child get in the machine."

"Well nice to see you too Father." Heading toward the nearest changing room, Shinji didn't see the look of irritation that passed over the commander's face. 'That boy will ruin the scenario; I must regain control of the pawn.'

Hikari watched as her classmate walked toward the giant purple behemoth, "He'll be fine, now what to do about you?"

"I don't understand Katsuragi-san."

"Well we can't have you staying here; I mean it is a top secret we intend to keep, should we have you murdered?"

"Stop playing with her head Misato don't worry Hikari they won't kill you." Shinji eloquently disabled Misato's scare tactic, "Well guess my fun is over, anyways you have to head over to the waiting room, it's downstairs on the 2nd floor. You will wait there until ordered to come back by either myself or someone higher up."

"Understood ma'am."

'I don't like her, she was way too cozy with Shinji-kun, though I can't have her killed without a number of forms being filled out, damn NERV and it's stupid bureaucracy.'

'Shinji pilots such an ugly machine, and he does it for us? All that pressure and all that pain, all for us? What does he do it for? What can there be in life worth fighting monsters for?' Hikari couldn't understand the level of love that Shinji had for all those around him, though he had only absolute hatred for his father. 'I see you have got another admirer, what you going to do about that kid?'

'No idea, but on to more important matters, how the heck are we supposed to beat the next angel?'

'I have a plan; we'll jump on it and ride it like a horse.'

'Right…..maybe I should just ask Misato.' Misato had things under control, at least that's what she was telling herself, 'My lover is in a 100 story tall machine battling a creature that could destroy the world, and I hate this job.'

"Eva Launch."

Shooting at upwards of 500 miles per hour, Shinji didn't really like the whole feeling of being crushed to his seat. 'Guess we know how a pancake feels.'

'Can it with the jokes, any ideas?'

'Ride it like a cowboy?'

'I knew I should have asked Misato.'

A deep rumbling was heard; it seemed that buildings being sliced apart didn't always stay upright. Feeling a lingering presence inside the machine, Shinji decided to let his emotions to run free, 'Mother?'

'Shinji? Are you really my son?'

'Hard to say, but I know for a fact that part of your son lives within us.'

'So to protect my son, I have to protect you as well.'

'Bingo, now let's start off with something simple.' The Eva weaved its way through the buildings of Tokyo-3 and soon was standing opposite of the angel. Shamshiel was not pleased to see the disgusting image of Lilith in its sight. Firing off it's tentacles of doom; it sliced up many of the buildings standing between Shinji and itself. The monster wanted to finish this quickly; it wanted to rescue its brethren and to do that it must defeat this freak of nature. Unfortunately for the angel, Yui and Shinji didn't crawl on their knees and beg for salvation. Delivering a succession of punches and kicks, the monster was pushed back to the mountains.

Roaring its outrage, the monster threw the copy back the way it came; flying through the air in a 100 story robot was not something that Shinji wanted to do ever again. 'I feel seasick.'

'Don't be a wimp; I know we can take out its heart while it is running toward us.'

The feeling of foreboding would not go away, Shinji felt like a aura was being projected from his very hand. 'Oi it's those idiots from school, look their pissing in their pants, hope they don't get any of that on my Eva.'

Right between the middle finger and index finger of the massive machine, stood Toji and Kensuke, though with the way they were holding each other one would think they are one in the same. "Misato we have civilians here, orders?"

"Damn them, why aren't they in the shelters? What the heck are we supposed to do now?"

"Orders?"

"Ah hell, let them in, and retreat, we'll form another plan later."

"You don't have the authority to authorize that Misato."

"I don't give a damn Ritsuko, it's my call and I said let them in."

"Okay, but I feel sorry for his camera." Shinji opened the hatch and demanded the two get into the machine. "I knew it was you, you are the pilot."

"Yeah, so I am, anyways hold on to you pants because here we go."

"Ahh my camera, my beautiful new camera." Roaring to life, Shinji and Eva soon had the angel cornered and were about to deliver the killing strike. "What are you doing Shinji, I told you to come back, Retreat now soldier!"

"I am not a soldier, and I am no one's pawn, I will finish this my own way."

Rallying with a war cry that could strike fear into all men's hearts, Eva plunged the progressive knife into the deep red core of the angel. Shamshiel wasn't exactly feeling like a million bucks about now, 'How can an inferior being defeat me?' The angel would never know the truth of the matter, all it saw next was darkness.

Suffice it to say that both the teens were chewed out indefinitely by both Misato and their parents. The amount of pain in the backside was enough to remind them never to do that again, "And as for you Shinji, how could you refuse a direct order like that? I should have you incarcerated for that act of insubordination."

"And who would you have to pilot then?"

"Rei can pilot just as well as you can."  
"That's not true and you know it, Misato what's the big deal? I beat the thing didn't I? What does it matter I didn't follow your orders to the tee?"

"People die in wars Shinji, people who don't follow a simple order put the whole world at risk, what if you had not stopped the angel? What then?"

"You would have found a new pilot, simple as that."

"What would we do without you Shinji? What would I do?"

"Misato-chan, remember this, I will never leave you, do you understand me?"

"I just don't know Shinji, I mean you are the only one fighting out there, I can't even help you from here."

"It's okay Misato, it's okay. I promise you that I will always be by your side."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart."

"Well if that is the case, then I guess I will have to give you a reason to stay won't I? Have you taken a shower yet? No? Well Ritsuko recommended that we help you." From out of the shadows, Ritsuko emerged while dragging along a shy Maya Ibuki. "What's wrong Maya? I thought you wanted to thank Shinji for his efforts? And what better way then to help him clean up?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it Akagi-sempai."

"Either way, I can see Shinji doesn't mind the idea at all, do you Shinji?"

"Wha…."

"What she means to say Shinji-kun, is that your little friend seems very happy to see us." Looking down, Shinji could not deny it, leaping at him Ritsuko soon had the pilot in the shower, though with all his clothing in the way it was hard to help him. Thus Misato helped with that, and soon the pilot was nice and smooth for the women. "What are you waiting for Maya? Get some soap and hurry up."

Though Maya was shy when Shinji had all his clothes on, without them Maya could see why the women wanted the pilot so. "Yes ma'am." Shinji was really surprised by the younger woman's enthusiasm, she soon was getting into it like Misato and Ritsuko, though if it was possible she was more enthusiastic.

"Umm….Maya-san, don't squeeze so hard."

"Like this Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Oh it's growing bigger."

"It does that."

"I didn't know that it could get this big."

"Well it's possible."

"I have never seen such a big one."

"Maya, it's just a sponge, why are you getting so excited?"

"But Akagi-sempai, it's so big."

"Right…..back to the matter at hand, Misato how are you doing over there?"

Misato was out cold, "What the heck happened to her?"

"Oh that was me, I didn't mean for it to get so excited but I couldn't help it."

Misato was mumbling all kinds of things in her stimulant induced slumber, "Oh Shinji, right there, yeah with all the curry sauce, it tastes so good."

"I don't really want to know do I?"

"Probably not Ritsuko-chan."

"Well she got hers, time for us right Maya-chan?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The locker room was truly a beautiful place to hear echoes, though many of the people at HQ could not get the images out of their minds. "I want some of that."

"I know what you mean." The employees were really starved for love, or so it seemed. Most of the female employees crowded around the security televisions, while the rest of Section 2 was being tortured because they kept all this beauty for themselves.

"I didn't know Shinji-san could do that?"

"Wow, he's really flexible, but what is that? It can't be his….it is."

' "Wow…..just wow….."

"I didn't think they grew that big…."

"What are you all doing in here?" Fuyutsuki-san wondered why the whole of the female employees gathered around the security room. "Sir….were doing research….isn't that right?"

"Yes, research….umm….ladies I think we have to go…I have to go to the restroom. Would you all care to follow me?" The women quickly nodded their heads and raced toward the locker rooms.

"What the heck is wrong with them? And what are you all doing on the floor? Why are you all beaten?" Though Section 2 could hear Fuyutsuki they could not answer due to the beating they had received at the hands of the female employees.

Fuyutsuki just let it go, 'What do I care if the staff gets beaten up, now where did I leave those eyeglasses of mine?' Fuyutsuki could not see the images depicted on the security screens if he could he would be sure to fire the whole female staff working at NERV.

**Back in the locker room**

Maya, Misato, and Ritsuko were just finishing up with their activities, and Shinji was tired as heck. That is until they heard the tell-tale signiture of a thousand feet moving in their direction. "What the heck is that?"

Misato soon got her answer as 500 or so women sprang into the showers, all with the objective of having their way with Shinji. Suffice it to say that the previous trio couldn't fight the tidal wave of women. "Shinji!"

"Misato, help me!" It was too late, Shinji was gobbled up by the multitude of women, the only things visible were the women's undergarments. The trio tried to combat the women, but to no avail, it was impossible to fight so many when you were already so tired.

The screams and moaning in the locker room only got louder and more frequent, though a scream could be heard throughout the room whenever a new moaning started. Trying to satisfy so many women was not something that Shinji was up to the task for, though the women didn't mind in the least and showed him just the way they liked to be loved.

Deep inside the greatest machine ever been built, a laugh could be heard, a laugh that carried with it a manical quality. 'My Shinji is going to give me hundreds of grandchildren, I always knew all those pills would do their job. Now if I can only get Rei into there, hmm…..' Suffice it to say that the Eva was happy as a clam, though the same couldn't be said about Shinji.

The person most interested in the young Ikari was none other than Rei, she was perturbed by the number of women that seemed to flaunt and literally throw themselves at the young pilot. Even now, when the amount of women was ludicrous it was a testament to Rei's control that she didn't blast them all away with her AT field.

'Why do they flock toward Ikari? What does he have that commands such reverance?'

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

"Commander, I am here observing Pilot Ikari, he is being absorbed by the women in the locker room."

"That is not part of the scenario, we must stop this at once, call Section 2."

"Section 2 is out of commission at the moment, there is no security in the Geo Front."

"Then I shall separate him myself, this is hardly protocol." Gendo went in search of his son, though it would be stupid to assume he could reach him.

'The Commander seems as perturbed as I am about the welfare of pilot Ikari. Though he seemed much more angry then necessary.'

'How the heck does he ensnare all those women? Yui always wanted a masculine boy, but this is insane, I knew I shouldn't have let her feed him all those pills.'

When the Commander had arrived at the locker room, he felt the very air around him constrict. "What are you doing here?" A female employee questioned the Commander of NERV this would not do, "How dare you? I will have you put to death in an instant."

"I don't think so Commander, girls how shall we torture this bastard? He's the one who made Shinji sad…." A thousand eyes turned in the same direction, the man who had hurt their lover would feel their wrath. With little preparation the women charged and soon had the commander tied up and hung over a disgusting toilet. "Let's play dunk the Commander, who wants to go first?" Thus one by one the women dunked the Commander in the disgusting, smelly, and utterly revolting toilet that had been recently been used by his second in command. It was safe to say that the older man had not flushed well and also either needed prunes or a more regular diet.

Gendo Ikari was in hell, he was being tortured by half naked women, but they were dunking him into a vat of feces. Shinji was watching from his place behind the women, 'It's a good day, right kid?'

'It's always a good day when I get to see my father suffer.' Thus the day ended on a happy note for the young savior of Tokyo-3. He had been more active then ever, and now he got to see his worst enemy dunked into a pile of goo.

**Author's notes: I love torturing the bastard, anyways leave a review if you have the chance. Anything is welcome, whether criticism or compliments all are helpful in my writing. See you all again, and remember to always have fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile anyways.**

Waking up from his slumber, Shinji Ikari saw to his surprise that he was back in his original room in Misato's apartment. 'How did I get here?'

'The girls lifted you back here after you lost conscious during the fun.'

'I'm sure you enjoyed it, your one sick freak you know that?'

'I'm just enjoying life's pleasures you should try it sometime, anyways we have got more important things to do.'

'And what's that?'

'Well to piss of the Commander that's what.'

'Oh! Okay, I'm game, what do you want to do?'

'Well the girls did a nice job of dunking him in the old man's waste, though it was a bit too messy for my part.'

'Yeah, I remember that part, it was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen, did you hear mom laughing?'

'Definitely, I would have laughed too if I was stuck in a bio mechanical monstrosity because of that idiot.'

"Shinji are you awake?"

"Misato-chan, yeah I'm awake is there something you need?"

"Well now that you asked so nicely there is, how bout a little romp in the sack for old times sake?"

"What? We just did it a couple hours ago, you can't be ready already?"

"Oh I'm more then ready big boy, now get back into bed, I'm sure Ritsuko and Maya would love to join in, now isn't that right girls?"

"Umm…if Shinji doesn't mind…I mean….ummm….yes, please?"

"Maya you don't have to be so shy; Shinji is more then ready with that piece of manhood there showing us his excitement."

"Ritsuko, you don't have to put like that."

"What? It's true Shinji, and a scientist always gets to the bottom of the truth, now be a good boy and let's get started." The girls teamwork paid off and they got their reward of having their minds altered from the amount of fun they had, "We have to do this more often."

"I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Don't be like that Shinji, I promise to be more gentle next time."

"And no more whips?"

"Well I can't promise that Shinji, you have such a sweet voice."

"Umm….I think I'll go make some breakfast."

'Okay kid back to the matter at hand, I remember the bastard always loved his reputation, how bout we dress him up in a tutu and make him prance through the street?'

'How exactly are we going to do that?'

'Oh we don't have to, we can just suggest it to the staff and it'll go from there.'

'Sounds like a plan, but let's have some breakfast first, all that exercise is exhausting.'

'Is that what their calling it these days?'

'Oh shut up, I wonder if we have any eggs or bacon.'

In the kitchen Shinji could make miracles happen, for example taking the mess of junk food in the refrigerator and making it into something edible, and daresay good to eat. "Girls breakfast is served!"

"That looks delicious Shinji, where did you find bacon?"

"Umm…I wouldn't ask too many questions about that, let's just eat."

Nodding their heads the three women gorged themselves on the great food, food was flying everywhere, and Shinji almost lost a hand going for a piece of toast. 'Wow, no wonder they have so much energy, and it looks like their ready again, get ready kid.'

'Oh no not again, I haven't eaten yet.'

'Oh I am sure they'll feed you, though it won't sate your hunger pangs.'

Jumping on the resident chef, the girls had their way with him again, and again he was dead tired from the exercise. 'Maybe if we leave now we won't get ambushed in the streets?'

'Do you really believe that Shinji?'

'Well it could happen!'

Running toward the door, Shinji hightailed it into the streets of Tokyo-3 looking for the way to NERV Central, unfortunately for him; he passed too many houses before the entrance to the complex. And each one he passed, he was helped inside, meaning the girls all but dragged the would be hero into their homes. By the time Shinji had reached the complex he had rags for clothes, 'I really need a stronger weave or something, my clothes are torn to bits.'

'I don't think there is enough cloth in the world to save you from the women in this town.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I am just saying enjoy it, and watch out for Section 2, they have changed into an all woman squad.'

'What? And you told me this after I entered the compound?'

'Well, I was hoping for a demonstration of their prowess, and here they come now!' Right on time, the whole squad leapt on the hapless teen and were soon in the thralls of passion with the reluctant hero. 'Now's a good time to put in the good word, tell them to dress up the Commander.'

'I think most of them are half asleep.'

'That's even better; they'll probably think it was their idea from the beginning.' Whispering the plan to the women still awake, Shinji was met with smiles of demonic proportions, 'I think I created a monster.'

'They are sure happy to torture the bastard.'

'Well with a name like Bastard King, I have no doubt about their enthusiasm.' Rushing outside before anymore danger, a.k.a. women, could befall him, Shinji was soon at the outskirts of town.

"Take that and some of that, and launch the N2 mine, that's right, Go Kensuke!"

'That's weird by any standards, stay away from him kid.'

'I don't know he seems kind of nice.'

"Hey new kid, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same for you, what are you doing out here?"

"Practicing war games, my dad's a general in the army."

"And you want to go to war?"

"Of course, you're so lucky you get to ride in those EVA's, their so cool."

"I don't know about lucky."

"And you live with a model, how can that get any better?"

"Model? Oh you mean Misato, she's nice."

"Nice? She's the sexiest woman I have ever met."

"I guess."

"You don't know how good you have it."

"War is not something that you rush into for the thrill of it; it is something that stays with you for years at a time. I suggest you quit dreaming of things that are meaningless to those who are fighting them." To say Kensuke was shocked was an understatement, he couldn't believe Ikari one of the most quiet people he knew just scolded him. "Uhh….yeah…..anyways, do you want some grub? I got some beans and rice, not the best but something to tide your stomach down."

Shinji had forgotten about the time, it was already dark when they arrived back at Kensuke's campsite, and he was hungry for anything at the moment. With their dinner decided the two started to partake in the hearty meal, meaning they tried to force themselves to eat the slop that Kensuke cooked. "So what are you doing out here Ikari? You didn't answer my question from before."

"I'm trying to evade some people, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh real spies? It must be nice to work at NERV, and to sleep next to Misato-san every night."

"You really need to get professional help Kensuke, and stop daydreaming about Misato; I know she's out of your league."

"What's with you? I offer you a meal and you scold and lecture me, what happened?"

"Nothing, I am just a little tired, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Deciding to turn in for the night, Shinji headed into the tent, 'We should broil that kid, he made you apologize, and you know how much I hate it when you do that.'

'Give it up, he's a weird kid, but at least he speaks frankly, let's just get some rest.'

'Right, because you know they'll catch up to us right?'

'I know, but at least I have until tomorrow morning.'

Kensuke was confused about the new kid, 'He's one messed up individual, I wonder where he came from?' With nothing else to do, Kensuke also decided to call it a night, putting out the fire, Kensuke stepped into the tent. 'Still it must be heaven to be next to Misato-san and her gorgeous body.'

Morning soon came and with the tell-tale sign of footsteps, more accurately the signs of military clad footsteps. The first to awaken was Kensuke, and when he stepped outside he almost fainted right there, in front of his very eyes were the newly remodeled Section 2, with a wholly female slant to it. Meaning all the troopers were female and dressed to take down any person, Kensuke was literally hoping to get arrested and tortured by them. Unfortunately for Kensuke, they weren't here for him; they came for the pilot of EVA-01, who walked out of the tent fully dressed and ready to go. "Thank you for the hospitality Kensuke, it was nice to get away for a bit."

"No problem Ikari, come back anytime."

"Sir, we have to go now."

"Understood ma'am." With a final wave goodbye, Shinji was taken away from the campsite; Kensuke only had one thing going through his mind, 'Lucky bastard!'

Not far off from the campsite, Section 2 decided they deserved a reward for finding the 3rd child so quickly. The reward was most satisfying for them, though Shinji enjoyed it as well. The moans and screams coming from the site of the group, was enough to make Kensuke go and take a look. What he found was his classmate playing with the whole platoon of women, 'Damn that Ikari, I knew it, he was getting it on with all those women.' Kensuke tried to get closer to the action, unfortunately for him Section 2 installed traps everywhere, and soon the military nut was neck deep in mud. All he could do was watch as the women had their way with Shinji, Kensuke was going to remember this forever.

Shinji was trying to get away from the group, but they just kept coming and coming, all in waves of women. His clothes were again in tatters, and to make it worse he could see Kensuke hyponotized by the acts they were performing on him. Though Shinji did enjoy the girls snack attack down below, he couldn't believe the power the demon held. 'I told you that you would have to accept it eventually, I am rather enjoying it aren't you?'

'I pray to the whatever deity that you get what comes to you demon.'

'Oh I like what's coming at me, here comes the commander of the squad, doesn't she look fit and ready?'

Back to the action, Shinji was educated in how best to please a woman, or more accurately how best to please a group of women.

Kensuke struggled with his trap and soon was above the mud and ready for action, running at a full gait, Kensuke leaped at the nearest woman, unfortunately for him, he leapt straight into her fist, and that was painful. On the ground with nowhere to go, the poor military nut and pervert was beaten to the edge of death, but saved by the unfailing stamina of the virile pilot.

With his intentions of lust abated, Kensuke tried to crawl away to safety, only to be dragged back into the fold and beaten again for his actions. Crying like a baby now, the pervert tried to plead with the women, unfortunately when you are looking at their chest and not at their faces it kind of puts a damper on your pleas. This cycle of beatings continued through the day, as long as the women had Shinji, they seemed happy, but whenever one of them had to switch with a competitor, the pervert was the one that was used as a punching bag for their frustrations.

If one walked along the forest edge, a person could hear the moans of pleasure and cries of a person sentenced to eternal torture. All around it was another great day to be Shinji Ikari.

**Author's notes: Hope you liked the new installment, leave a review please!**


End file.
